


insomnia

by parkjinchu



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, lots of fucking fluff my guys, the fluff, this is just fluff and a teensy bits of insomnia related angst but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: dongmin cannot sleep - moonbin sleeps too muchthis is a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real lives of astro's members. in case of astro/fantagio/reasonable fan request, this fic will be taken downread full disclaimer on my profile





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> ive been writing this on and off for months. just, whenever i feel down i pop into this word doc and write a paragraph or so. i havent read over it at all, and i finished it just now. hopefully its not too terrible. i hope you like it :)

It felt like, for the first time in a long time, that sleep wasn’t coming.

Usually, Dongmin would fall asleep whenever his schedule slowed down for a few minutes, neck craned over his chest in a perfect arch. However, tonight, the itch behind his eyelids refuses to fade, and the sluggish feeling weighing down on his bones is unforgiving. Exhaustion was infuriating, but even more so when one’s brain won’t stop whirring.

Dongmin squeezes his eyes shut, trying to mute his thoughts. They still for only a few seconds, a false sense of hope settling within him, before they zip back into action. Clutching at his skull, he begs his brain to _shut up_ , but it refuses. Infuriated, he feels tears begin to well up in his eyes, and a cry whimpers out from between his lips like a desperate plea for sleep.

Moonbin, beside him, doesn’t shift. There’s not a lot of space in the bunk beds, two single mattresses stacked high; somehow, despite their impressive heights, they manage to squeeze together in the small space. Dongmin and he don’t sleep this way often, but tonight, he’d desperately needed to be in the arms of his boyfriend.

However, the younger boy had fallen asleep rather quickly, leaving Dongmin to suffer alone. He didn’t blame Moonbin – they’d had a long few weeks, after all. But as Bin sleeps, his hold around Dongmin’s slightly smaller body falls loose, and he doesn’t feel as secure anymore, without their body heat connecting against their chests.

Dongmin watches Bin sleep, eyelashes fluttering slightly as he dreams. His skin is clear of make-up, pores visible like tiny divots in his skin, but he’s still beautiful. Moonbin’s brown hair falls down his face in long, straight strands, revealing a sliver of his forehead. The pillow of his cheek is pressed upwards, comically, squishing his face up against the sheets. His round nose sits pert in the centre of his face, his pink and pouting lips quivering occasionally as the pictures behind his eyes play.

Bin’s skin is bathed in a pale, grey moonlight, cracking through the blinds, ghosting over him. His chest rises and falls with each long breath he takes. Dongmin presses his hand to that warm chest, feeling his heartbeat thump against his skin. Goosebumps blossom over his chest following the trails Dongmin’s cold fingers create. He watches the boy shiver slightly, but he doesn’t awaken.

And, he’s _so beautiful_ , and he’s _Dongmin’s_. The older boy smiles at the thought, wriggling slightly closer to his boyfriend. Bin stirs lightly, hands moving on Dongmin’s back, falling to the small curve above his bottom where his back ends. Dongmin relaxes into the grasp, searching for the sticky tendrils of sleep to wrap around his brain.

He waits, and he waits, and he _waits_.

The tears that hadn’t fallen began to well up again, pricking at his eyes like tiny, hot pins. He groans, curling his fist against Bin’s chest and bringing it up to his own head, hitting it softly. _Go to sleep_ he mumbles to himself. Pain simmers over his skull, and he releases a long, loud whine. The commotion is enough to make Moonbin finally rise from his slumber.

The boy curls in on himself, pushing Dongmin’s legs, before he rolls onto his back; stretching his newly conscious mind into his cocoon of a body. The hand not wrapped around Dongmin reaches up and rubs at his eyes, and he seems confused to be suddenly pulled from his sleep. The older boy looks at him with an ounce of worry – he was never easy to wake, and he never appreciated being woken up, either.

Bin glances down at him, once his brain has recalibrated. He looks mildly grumpy, as he always does in the mornings, and puffy with sleep. Dongmin doesn’t know what time it is, but he knows it’s certainly too early to have accidentally woken Moonbin, notoriously the definition of ‘not a morning person’.

Guilt settles itself deep in the pit of Dongmin’s belly, and that makes him cry some more, tears beginning to spill over his cheeks.

Moonbin’s grumpy face immediately burns out, corners of his lips falling, and eyebrows furrowing. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asks, a soft whisper that dances in Dongmin’s ear. Just the sound of the boy’s voice had already paved the pathway towards relaxation. Sleep calls out to him, _begging_ to be summoned, and Dongmin wants nothing more.

Dongmin immediately shakes his head, reaching his palms up to swipe at his cheeks. “Nothing,” he says, and rolls so his back is toward Bin, now. “Sorry I woke you, Binnie. Go back to sleep,” he orders, and tugs the blankets further over his shoulders. He hears the boy huff, and squeezes his eyes shut tight, _willing_ his rest to wash over him.

Moonbin removes his hand from around Dongmin, tentatively placing it on his shoulder, letting his fingers drag down over the arch of his shoulder blade, and down his spine; soothing. “Dongminnie,” he whispers softly, a push of breath in the still night air. “You’re crying… Are you okay?”

He understands Bin enjoys the satisfaction of being right. If Dongmin had answered that he was okay, when Bin very well knew this was not true, he’d ask continuously, until the string of words no longer held meaning. So, Dongmin shakes his head, the duvet rattling slightly. He can almost hear the smile in Bin’s sigh, as he wraps his arms tight around the boy, turning him over, and tugging him closer.

Dongmin isn’t surprised by Moonbin’s impressive strength, never quite has been – but there’s not a day he isn’t grateful. When he’s playing, sometimes he’ll carry Dongmin to bed as if he were his bride on their wedding day; curved in his arms, legs hooked over Bin’s elbow and arms wrapped around his neck.. This makes the younger members shriek with laughter, along with their eldest member, and their leader simply begs him not to drop Dongmin, or accidentally bump his head into the wall (which had happened many times before). For Dongmin, a blush always dots his cheeks, reflected in Binnie’s own. It feels like a simple act of love; he believes it is.

Using his thumb, Moonbin pushes Dongmin’s fringe out of his eyes, revealing the rectangle of his forehead. The pad of his fingertip rubs along the soft skin usually hidden by thick, black hair, and he cranes his neck down, pressing two soft kisses to the freed space. Dongmin pushes himself a little closer to the kisses, latching onto Bin’s wrist above his head. Moonbin lets his lips linger for a long moment, before pulling away and examining Dongmin’s face.

It must be hard, the only light source being the thin slices of moonlight slivering through the blinds. Perhaps, though, he already has Dongmin’s face mapped out in memory. He squints, as his hand moves down and his thumb rubs over Dongmin’s swollen cheeks. Dongmin’s arm follows, still clutched onto Bin’s wrist. Bin presses his thumb into the plump of Dongmin’s cheek, reaching up and rubbing over his swollen eyes. “What is it, my dear?” he asks, and the term of endearment makes Dongmin blush, and tear up some more.

“I can’t sleep,” he whispers, between them, the simpler synonym to insomnia. Bin nods softly, dragging his body closer along the mattress, so their chests meet. Dongmin can feel the press of Bin’s heartbeat along his bare chest, only this time, with his own ribcage. He stifles a sob, chewing on his bottom lip, exhaustion tugging at his emotions.

Bin frowns, wiping the fresh tears from his cheeks with the corner of the blanket. He pokes, with his long index finger, at the swollen plump of Dongmin’s bottom lip, making it pop out from between his teeth. His fingers glide to hold the cone of the older boy’s chin, lifts it up, and guides their lips together.

Dongmin loves the way their lips fit together like puzzle pieces – slotting against one another with ease, connecting them perfectly. The feeling of Bin’s lips against his own, slightly chapped, but plump, is euphoric. He chooses to ignore the lingering taste of morning breath, only subtle, but still present. Moonbin’s fingers thread into the end of Dongmin’s hair, gently massaging his scalp.

When they part, Bin stares into his eyes for a long moment, smiling softly, a little dazed. He whispers his words of love, three words, eight letters, into the tiny space between them, against Dongmin’s lips. Dongmin accepts them, returns them, and Bin smiles gently.

“What’s on your mind?” He asks, moving his hand to rub at the back of Dongmin’s rounded skull.

Dongmin presses into the touch, mewling gently. He shrugs, “Everything and nothing,” he answers, and Bin sighs lightly, tells him he understands, and presses their foreheads together. He smells lightly of sweat, from being huddled so close to Dongmin all night, but also faintly of the cologne still staining his skin, and the shampoo he uses.

“It’s the stress,” he answers an unspoken question, and curls a clump of Dongmin’s hair around his finger. Dongmin nods, and pushes his hands over Bin’s body so he can clutch around his back. Bin hisses at the feeling of his cold fingers, but settles into it, after a very quiet apology from the older boy.

There’s a long silence between them, as Bin litters feather-light kisses along Dongmin’s slightly clammy hairline. It’s quite gross, really – but the younger boy knows just how to soothe his boyfriend, doting on his every whim. Dongmin hums at the feeling, allowing himself to feel the pleasure of his lover’s touch. After a while, he breaks the quiet, “I’m sorry I woke you,” he mumbles, sniffling a little.

Moon Bin doesn’t audibly reply, at first, simply shaking his head and nudging his nose behind Dongmin’s ear, pressing a kiss there and making the boy giggle. “Don’t be sorry. I don’t want to be asleep whilst you’re awake and upset,” he mutters, bring one from around Dongmin’s waist to press warmth against his chest. “Besides, the more time we’re both awake, the more time I get to kiss you,” he giggles, pressing a kiss another kiss to Dongmin’s ear.

The eldest laughs softly, shrinking away from the tingling sensation Bin leaves behind, however, Bin chases after him, rolling the two over on the mattress and squashing the boy beneath him. Lowering his head, he presses multiple kisses to Dongmin’s face, beneath his chin, and over his neck. As Dongmin laughs heartily, the younger boy feels the tension ease out of the body beneath him, hears the happiness seep into his tone. There’s a certain magic to knowing you’re a part of someone’s healing process.

“Stop! Stop, we’re gonna wake someone!” Dongmin cries, half-hearted attempts at shoving Bin’s face away from his own. The younger boy settles at the reminder that it’s still some time before dawn, and the rest of the members are soaking up what little slumber they can get. Resting his weight evenly along the length of Dongmin’s body, Bin rests upon him, letting his lips attach to Dongmin’s chin, kissing invisible trails along his skin.

The boy groans, “You’re so skinny, but still unbelievably heavy.” Wrapping one hand in Bin’s soft, silky strands of hair, Dongmin doesn’t guide his head but instead follows it along his neck, humming at the feeling of the chaste kisses. “You have too much muscle, Bin. I’ll make you carry me everywhere, if you gain anymore,” he chastises, a playful lilt in his tone.

Moon Bin whines, lips vibrating against Dongmin’s chin, as he rolls off his body and drags Dongmin into his arms again. “I love you, Dongmin,” he starts, poking the boy in the chest, “But, I’m not carrying you anywhere.”

“I love you,” Dongmin mumbles, giggling softly and tucking his face into the space between Bin’s bare collarbones.

“I love you, too,” Moon Bin says, seriously, this time, pressing a kiss to the swirling part in Dongmin’s raven hair. “Go to sleep, baby,” he hums, nuzzling his nose into the thick black muss. He feels Dongmin suck in a deep, shuddering breath, feels him let it go, and feels his body loosen in his hold.

“God, you’re already asleep,” he chuckles, squeezing the sleeping form in his grasp tightly, just once, for a second. “I love you, so, so much,” Bin whispers, though he knows Dongmin can no longer hear him. He repeats the words a few more times, to himself and to Dongmin and to whoever could be listening; this is who he loved, let it be known.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on my tumblr or twitter!! i'd love to chat about anything, especially astro!! both tumblr and twitter under 'parkjinchu'


End file.
